How The Story Became Evil
by HeymomaHey
Summary: The King and the Queen gave birth to fraternal twins. They were raised full of love and each were fair.The kingdom was loved by its citizens so thus, how did the story become evil?
1. Prologue

Rating: K+

Disclaimers: Yeah...I do not own the Vocaloids.

Authour's Note: This is the veryfirst fanfic have ever written. I feel pretty hesitant about posting it because I don't think I know the major details…It was just a random thing that popped into my mind so I don't know if I'll continue updating it.

The story is about how the Kingdom of Yellow turned evil. You will be watching…err I mean reading how Len and Rin grew up.

╔══════════════ ೋღ ღೋ ══════════════╗

The King waited impatiently as he walked around in circles in front of a big, antique door. It was about this time that he felt nervous, for today was the day that his Queen would give birth to a baby that will soon rule and take over his kingdom.

'_Why now?' _The King wondered. _'Why does the baby have to come out now?'_

Although he feels pretty excited about it, he was worried about the Queen's health. She was ill since last week.

Could she bear the pain of giving birth?

The huge, antique door opened slowly as the royal doctor walked out of the room. He looked exhausted. The King's blue eyes widened as he saw the amount of blood on the doctor's hand.

"How did it go?" He asked, regaining his composure.

"Your highness…" The doctor breathed out as he managed a weak smile.

"There are twins."

╔══════════════ ೋღ ღೋ ══════════════╗

The Queen felt herself sank deeper into the bed as she drew in a long gasp of breath. She lost a great amount of blood from the process of birth.

"My Queen, Do you feel alright?"

The Queen turned her head slowly to where the direction of the voice was heard. She smiled weakly and replied, "Somehow, I had managed through."

The King sighed in relief as he glanced at the two infants who were sleeping peacefully beside their mother. "They're perfect…"

"I-I know…" Exhaustion roughened the queen's words. The king looked at her, frowning in concern. "You need to rest." He said as he knelt beside the Queen and took her cold, pale hand trying to warm it up.

"Don't worry…I will, right after we name them."

The first infant that came out was a boy and was soon followed by a girl, a few minutes later.

."Then…I shall name the boy and you shall name the girl." The King stood up.

"Okay."

"The boy's name will be Len."

"Then I'll name the girl, Rin."

The King looked at his Queen, and then he smiled.  
>"They sound alike."<p>

The Queen answered,  
>"Yes. Their names might be the one that bonds them together. It would be awful if they were separated."<p>

The King frowned slightly.  
>"What do you mean?"<p>

"Well. What will you do if I went missing? Kidnapped?"

"I'll find you!" The King immediately answered without any hesitations in his tone. "I will give high taxes to our country and arrest the one that defies me, not until I find you!"

"The same might go for them…" The Queen spoke softly as she motioned to the twins. "Don't you think?"

The King stood quietly, and then he sighed. "Go to rest, my Queen."

The Queen nodded as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, my king."

~End of the chapter~

╔══════════════ ೋღ ღೋ ══════════════╗

Author's note: That didn't turn out as I expected it to be…The chapter was very short, after all, it's just a prologue. I'll try to improve it by the next chapter. If you want me to continue this story then please do it through the process of _review_ing~

Arigatou for reading my first fic! ^^


	2. Len And Rin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Vocaloids…

* * *

><p>"Princess, please wait up!"<p>

A pink-haired woman called out as she began running across the ballroom, chasing a certain blonde girl who was no less than the age of eight. She was amazed at the girl's speed that she could even barely keep up.

The Princess suddenly bolted out of the door.

" **No**, Princess! Don't-!" but before she could even finish her sentence, the small girl had already escaped. Quickly, Luka zoomed out of the room and looked sideways. The princess was nowhere to be found. The worst thing about that was...

….

..

.

….

..

She gulped. Today wasn't her lucky day. She was one of the trustworthy servants of the King and yet she disappointed him. What would he say?

…

.

…maybe she could still get her job back at the horse stable.

* * *

><p>In the hallway…<p>

The Princess ran as fast as she could. She bumped into several items and into another servant, almost knocking over the tray he was holding. "Sorry!" She called out after she was already a few feet away from him. The servant blinked, then his mouth formed a circle and pink colored his cheeks. Was it just him? Or the small girl was _only_ wearing her dress undergarment on?

Suddenly, he noticed that the Princess was chasing another child around her age.

...

.

.

The servant just shrugged and decided to move on.

. . . . . . .

"WAIT UP!" The girl screamed as she frantically tried to catch up with a boy around her age. The boy fumbled towards another door as he jumped over an obstacle that was blocking his way and pushed it forward to the girl, hoping it would decrease the her speed but eventually…it didn't.

"I'M SORRY!" The boy shouted back as he took a turn in the hallway and tried to run faster. The girl mimicked his movements.

"I said, **wait up**!" She screamed louder.

"B-But I didn't mean it! I-I didn't mean to see _it_, Rin!" he whined.

"Then if you didn't _mean_ to **do** or _see _it, slow down!"

. . .

The boy ran faster.

"LEN, YOU LIAR! Come back here!"

Len tried his best to quicken his pace even more. Why was his sister this fast? His legs felt very tired and sore right now and yet, Rin was catching up. He didn't want to die yet…not just yet. He was too young for his own good. Won't it be a waste if he died at the wrathful hands of his own sister?

"Come baaaaack!" Rin screamed as she jumped and finally caught her brother by tackling him down on the ground. They both fell down with a soft thud and each of them were panting hard. Len quickly regained his composure and tried to squirm away from his sister's grasp as he push her away. But that only made Rin to tighten her grip on his leg making him feel uncomfortable. He was reaching his limit...

Finally, he gave up and lied down on the _gras_s_, _breathing in as much air as possible. Ahh, The air felt nice...

Wait, _grass_..?

. . .

Both of them sat and looked around only to found themselves in a field with plants, surrounding them.

. . .

Silence.

. . .

A soft chuckle escaped from his lips.

. . .

Soon, both of them were laughing.

Rin's grip loosened from the leg of her twin. Her shadow was enough to weight her down as she crawled beside him. How long was it when they were running?

"You, my prince, are about to receive…a punishment from the royal family…" The small princess breathed out. Len chuckled.

"And what would it be, my lady?"

Suddenly, Rin sat on top of Len. Len's eyes widened from the sudden action and when he saw her appearance. Her short blonde hair hanged loosely around her shoulder and most of all...she was still or rather, _only _wearing her undergarment on_._ A crimson blush crept onto his face, plus, the pair of blue orbs that stared at him made him feel nervous. He wants to get away but he felt too tired _or rather_ too weak to struggle.

"R-Rin...?"

Slowly, she leans in closer...

and closer.

Len squinted his eyes shut.

He waited.

. . .

Then his cheeks suddenly felt sore.

_What?_

Now, his cheeks started to hurt even more.

"**Ow** ow, oww!"

Rin was pulling his cheeks apart without _mercy._

_"_It's your punishment for peeking at me while I'm dressing!"

"I-I d-didn't meaan it! **OW**"

She ignored him and tried to pull harder with the last remaining strength she has left.

"OWW! RIIN! STOOP!"

She puffed and finally stopped as she climbed down on top of Len. Len's eyes teared up from the pain.

"That huuurt..."

"..."

"R-Riin..?"

"...Yes?"

"Uh,"

"..."

"uhm..."

"WHAT is it?"

"Y-You're only wearing...some undergarments on..."

. . .

. .

.

.

.

.

~END OF CHAPTER~

* * *

><p>Review...?<p> 


	3. Mother

A/n: I apologize for updating this _laaaaaaate_ and awfully laaaaaaate chapter.

Please forgive me? ***mauled by bears***

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Mother…?"

The Queen looked up from her throne to find Len standing before her. The lips that was once curved in a smile, turned into a small frown when she noticed his left cheek slightly swollen.

The small prince's face was flustered as he kept both of hands hidden behind his back. He smiled sheepishly, oblivious of the Queen's concerned face.

"What happened to your cheek, Len?" The Queen asked making Len's eyes widen. Suddenly, a faint blush appeared on his cheeks as he remembered what had happened back then.

_1 Flashback:_

_"P-p...!"_

_"P...?" Len repeated as he tilted his head slightly on his right. He just reminded his dear sister of what had happened and now, Rin was acting strange._

_Her face was as red as a tomato and her words are spoken incompletely that the small prince could simply compare her to a small active volcano, ready to explode at anytime._

_His blue eyes widened suddenly as he saw Rin, almost at the verge of tears. "A-ah! Rin-!"_

_"Len, you PERVERT!"_

_BAM._

_The small prince once again fell onto the grass, landing with a soft thud. _

_His sister just __**punched**__ him!_

He thought of a good excuse.

"I tripped." Silence.

Somehow, the small prince thought that he heard the Queen sigh. "For a second thought, I thought your sister punched you…"

"H-How did you-" Len immediately bit his tongue, realizing what he had almost said.

He winced slightly from the pain, but still, hoping that the Queen hadn't heard that because if she did, his twin sister will get in trouble…

_2Flashback:_

_Another small soft thud was heard. Len averted his gaze onto Rin._

_The small princess was on her knees, wiping her small tears with the use of her wrist. Quickly, Len sat up and crawled beside her. "R-Rin, what's wrong?" he asked._

"_Y-you idiot!..." Rin replied between her hiccups. "You g-got *hic* m-me into…trouble!..."_

_Len gulped. Trouble? What was she talking about? Now that he think about it, Rin chased Len all the way to the garden. Some servants must've seen them running around the castle. If the servants did see the two of them running around, then there might be a possibility that the servants saw Rin running around when she was only wearing…_

_._

_._

_Len looked at Rin. He bit his lip nervously._

_The King had high expectations from them. It will be his fault if Rin get scolded for disgracing the royal family by running around the palace while wearing only some of her undergarments on._

However, the Queen knew herself that Len was punched by his own sister. 'Tripping' was just not a good excuse. Thus, she looked at him, carefully eyeing him suspiciously as Len tried to force out another smile.

. . .

. .

.

.

.

Another sigh was heard.

But this time, Len was the one who did.

Out of triumphant, the Queen smiled and urged for the boy to come closer- which _scared_ him. What is she gonna let him do? Is she going to call for Rin?

"Please don't punish Rin, m-mother! I-it..it was my fault..!" Len swallowed, trying his best not to cry.

But in response, the Queen brought a finger up to her lips.

"Just don't tell father about it, alright?"

His eyes widened upon what he had heard.

"..R-really?" He blinked.

"Really what?"

"Y-you mean….you forgive me? And Rin? F-for… you know.."

The Queen questioned. "For what had happened? Yes."

The Queen, once again, smiled and urged for the boy to come closer. Embarrassed but happy, Len ran towards the throne but his sudden action caused him….to remember to act like a real prince does.

"I-I…" Len coughed and stood straight, his other hand right behind his back as he took a bow and said. "My deepest apologies, your majesty. I apologize for the way my sister and I act rudely and-"

He felt a hand upon his swollen cheek as he looked up to see the Queen's face right in front of him, who released a soft chuckle as she said, "It's really nice to see you try. But that's enough. Does it hurt?"

"A-ah.." Len bit his lip. His mother was so kind, he felt _really_ happy to have been born by her. "Y..yes, but only a little."

"It's good that it is not that severe, isn't it?" She laughed making him laugh as well. '_It sure is._.'

"Oh, and mother?"

"Yes?"

Len took his hand behind his back and showed the flowers he and his sister picked out in the garden.

"Happy Mother's Day.~"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

* * *

><p>An: Oh wait. Was Mother's day celebrated even before? –laughs- I don't really know. But I do apologize for not trying to make this a bit more realistic. I hope you liked the story though. Even when it is short. -sniff-


End file.
